Research training in genetics is proposed in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry, and Psychology. Funds are requested for 9 predoctoral positions, within a program that includes approximately 50 graduate students and 45 postdoctoral trainees. 20 training faculty participate. The program places special emphasis on three research areas: evolutionary genetics, molecular genetics, and developmental genetics. The basic aspect of the training is laboratory research carried out under the direction of a faculty member in the genetics program. Through this experience, the trainee becomes skilled at posing questions about fundamental genetic processes and designing experiments to answer those questions. The training is augmented by formal courses offered by the Biology and Chemistry Departments and by seminar programs that highlight current research in genetics and related disciplines. The training facilities include the laboratories of the faculty and support services such as state of the art genomics and proteomics facilities, media preparation, an electron, confocal and 2-photon microscope facility, an animal facility, and a polyclonal/monoclonal antibody facility. Major equipment is shared and housed in common space. The laboratories of most of the faculty are contiguous and in interconnected buildings. This arrangement fosters interactions and collaborations among faculty and students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]